Her funeral
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: need i say it? its sam x danny


HER FUNERAL

Dear Sams diary,  
I know Sam may have said that there was never going to be  
another entry in you, but I guess she meant from her. This is Danny.  
I'm writing this to say that she was wrong. About alot of things.  
About me not loving her. About nobody caring about her. She was  
mistaken. And now I can't tell her. I'm too late. She killed herself.  
It's been 2 weeks and the pain just keep getting worse. I was told  
that over time, pain fades. I was lied to. Pain intensifies over time.  
I love you Sam Manson and I'm so sorry I didn't get the chance to tell  
you. I'm going to take this diary and write in it about us. And keep  
everything you wrote as a treasured momento of you. I will keep it  
always. I have to go, it's time to go to your funeral, well, Sams. I  
wrote a speech. *sigh* I miss you Sam. I love you.  
-Danny Fenton

I sighed and placed Sams diary under my pillow and looked around  
my room. Half the stuff in it was Sams. She hadn't had any friends  
other than me and Tuck so we got to split her possesions. Tucker gave  
me most of his half, since he knew I was and still am in love with her.  
I straightened my tie and grabbed my speech off my desk.  
"Danny honey! It's time to go!" mom yelled up at me. I took a deep  
breath and walked to the fenton RV, where they were all waiting for  
me. I climbed in beside jazz and she immediately put an arm around me.  
I leaned into it, in spite of myself and a lone tear streaked down my  
cheek.  
"it's going to be okay baby" mom said  
"no it's not. How can I live without Sam, maddie" I replied. She  
winced when I used her name instead of saying mom, but I hadn't been  
able to call her mom since Sam died. Sam called her 'mom' all the  
time. It's hard for me to look at her, because of Sam. I used to call  
jazz 'sis' but I can't anymore because Sam called her that. I can't  
call dad 'dad' any more because Sam called him that. I can't call  
Tucker 'tucker' anymore. I rarely call him tuck. It's usually 'T'. So  
many things have changed in my life now that Sam is gone. I have  
redecorated my room so there are pictures of us everywhere, I stopped  
listening to music. I basically stopped living. I miss her so much.  
I was brought out of my thinking by jazz saying  
"Danny, we are here"  
I looked up and the sky seemed to be reflecting my mood. Sad, upset,  
depressed. It was dark gray skys and raining. The sky is crying for  
Sam. I hesitated right in front of the building, not wanting to walk  
in and see my dead best friend. I would finally have to accept that  
she is dead. Jazz noticed my predicament and grabbed my hand,  
squeezing it comfortingly. Jazz, for some reason, is the only person I  
have even touched since Sam died. I haven't had any contact with  
anyone since that day. The last person I touched other than jazz was  
Sam. I had hugged her tight and promised to call later. That's when I  
found out. I called and her parents told me.

Flashback

I picked up my phone and hit speed dial 2 to call Sam.  
"hello?" Pamela asked and I heard tears in her voice  
"mrs. Manson? What's wrong" I asked  
"oh, hi Danny" she replied and I noticed that it was the first time  
she hadn't called me Daniel. "I guess you should know that..." she  
choked on a sob  
"what?" I asked urgently, fearing something was wrong with Sam.  
"Sam... She... She... She killed herself" she wailed "we found her  
body on her floor when we heard a slight thud on the ground above u-u-  
us" she sobbed  
I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I felt as if my  
heart had been ripped out and torn up and stomped on.  
"oh my god" I choked out before the shock let go of me and I started  
crying.  
"I'm so sorry" I choked  
"thanks Danny" she sobbed and I heard her choke.  
"her funeral is in 2 weeks"  
"can I say something for her at her funeral?" I asked  
"I would love for you to" I heard a weak grief filled smile in her voice  
"thanks" I said  
"your welcome Danny" she said "can you tell Tucker for me? I don't  
think I can handle doing this again" she sobbed  
"sure" I replied  
"thanks Danny. Bye" she said  
"no problem mrs. M. Bye" I said and hung up the phone and let the pain  
take me before I called Tucker.

End flashback

I was crying openly now as jazz held my hand and room me to my seat.  
We had front row seats because mrs. Manson had demanded that my family  
and Tuckers be seated where close family was sitting.  
I rested my head on jazz's shoulder and when mr. And mrs. Manson  
walked in I dried my cheeks and walked up to them. It was the first  
time we had spoken since they told me and I said  
"I am so sorry" and tears streamed down my face again.  
"thanks Danny" Pamela choked out and Thirston smiled weakly.  
I was about to walk away when I saw Pamela reach a bit towards me. I  
recieved her hug and felt her tears wetting my shirt, but I didn't care.  
"she loved you. She loved you so much" she whispered in my ear  
"I loved her to. And I'm so sorry that I never got to tell her" I  
whispered back and returned to my seT. The Manson sat beside us, the  
Foleys on our other side. Jazz grabbed my hand again and I smiled  
weakly at her while tears streamed down my face. Mrs Manson walked up  
to the stand and said her speech  
"my baby girl. I love you. Why would you do this to us? It hurts but I  
know you are in a better place, and that you are happier where you  
are. We all love you, even those of us that never voiced that love,  
and we will always miss you. I remember one time we were in the park  
having a picnic and you saw a kitten and shrieked in joy and  
immediately tried to catch it. You were four. I remember when you  
first turned goth and we went shopping together to re-furnish your  
room and wardrobe even though I was against it all. I remember when  
you had a nightmare that Danny died and ran in my room crying and  
demanded that we take you to see Danny and make sure he was okay. We  
did go and he was fine." I smiled when I remembered that.  
"you always said you loved me and I said I loved you to but we never  
spent enough time together. I remember when you were 5 and ran in the  
kitchen while I was baking screaming 'momma momma I want cookies!' we  
have so many good memories and I'm so sad that you had to leave us so  
early. I love you baby girl, and I always will" she finished and  
started sobbing as she ran away from the microphone and stand.  
Thirston walked up next and said  
"Sammie, my little Sammie. I remember when you used to say 'daddy  
daddy there is a monster under my bed' and make me come check. I  
remember when you would get put to bed and say if your mom tried to  
read you a story you would yell 'no! I want daddy' my precious little  
angel, you left us all to early. It wasn't your time to go. I will  
miss you and I love you" he finished and left the stand with tears  
pouring down his face. I was now full out crying and Pamela said  
"Danny is going up now" so that nobody would try until I was done. I  
sighed and dried my tears and walked up to the stand.  
"Sam, my best friend, my closest friend, my rock, my personal body  
gaurd. I will miss you. I remember when we were walking down the hall  
with Tucker and Paulina asked me to go somewhere with her and I  
agreed, and looked back in time to see you furiously punch a huge  
whole through a locker. I remember when we would have sleepovers and  
watch horror movies and you would scream and cling to me like your  
life depended on it. I remember when I was being controlled by  
freakshow and couldn't break the spell, no matter how hard I tried,  
and when you fell off the train and I heard you scream I immediately  
snapped out of it and jumped off to catch you. I remember you opening  
your eyes in shock when you realized I had broken The spell and saved  
you. I remember all the times we got called lovebirds and both  
immediately denied it at the same time and then would blush. I  
remember when we were walking in the park trying to have a private  
conversation and we caught Tucker spying on us. We spent the rest of  
the night chasing him around town trying to kill him. I guess we  
aren't that mean since he is right there. I remember when your cat  
died and you climbed in my window and woke me up so I could comfort  
you. I didn't mind at all. I remember when we were on a roller coaster  
and your restraint came undone while we were upside down and I phased  
through the seat and caught you, and phased us back into my seat. I  
remember every word you have spoken to me. I remember every breath you  
have taken. I remember everything. I love you Sam Manson and it hurts  
me so bad that you are gone. you were taken away from me way to early  
and it hurts. I didn't even get to tell you I love you more than  
anything. I never realized how essential you are to my life until you  
were taken away from me. So many thing In my life have changed since  
you left. I haven't made physical contact with anyone since you died  
except today when I hugged your mom, and when jazz held my hand to  
comfort me. I can't call maddie 'mom' anymore because you called her  
that. I can't call Jack 'dad' anymore because you called him that. I  
can't call jazz 'sis' anymore because you called her that. All because  
it hurts me. I almost couldn't come in today because I realized that  
if I came in I would have to accept the crushing fact that you are  
gone. It hurts. Before I go, I want to say one final time, I love you  
Sam. You were my sun and moon, the light of my life, and now that you  
are gone I'm blind and can't find my way. I'm broken without you" I  
finished with tears streaming down my face. I looked at the crowd and  
realized everyone was crying because of my words. I walked off and  
jazz hugged me before going to say her speech.  
"Im going to be reading mine and Tucker foleys speeches. mine first"  
she said  
"Sam, you were like a sister to me and now your gone. I feel like  
there is an empty spot in my heart that you used to fill. I love you  
and I'm so sad that you had to go. I remember all the times you came  
to me for advice and girl talk moments, all the things I taught you,  
all the sleepovers we had just planning our futures with celebrities.  
I remember how every time we played that game I would say 'pick a  
celeb' and you would say 'danny' and use him as your husband. I  
remember all the times we would sneak in his room the paint his nails  
while he was sleeping and I would end up doing all the painting while  
you ran your fingers through his hair and watched him sleep. I  
remember the time you did that and he murmured your name in his sleep  
and you just about had a heart attack. Then you wouldn't shut up about  
it till I smacked you in the back of the head playfully with a  
magazine. I love you Sam and I will miss you forever" she finished  
"and now tuckers. Sam, you were my best friend. I remember all the  
times you told me your secrets. Like how much you love Danny. I  
remember all the times we would sneak out together and paint ball in  
the park. I remember when you climbed in my window and put makeup all  
over me and the. Took a picture and ran out. You used it as blackmail  
all the time. I love you Sam. I will always remember you and miss you"  
she sat down with tears streaking down her face and rested her head on  
my shoulder. There were a few more speeches and then it was time to  
carry the coofin to the hearse. I got up along with Tucker, thiston,  
and a few other people to carry it. Then we got I. The limo with her  
parents and drove to the cemetary. We carried the coffin to the place  
where we are supposed to set it and since nobody else was here yet  
thirston opened the coffin so I could see her. I grabbed her hand and  
said  
"I love you Sammie. So much. I will love you forever. I will never  
love anyone else." then I kissed her frozen lips, ran my fingers  
through her hair lightly, and walked away, tears streaming down my  
face. They said their last goodbyes and closed it lightly. When all  
the people showed up we all stood for a few minutes and the. I helped  
lower Sam down into the hole. Everyone left and I looked at the tomb  
stone. It read  
'Samantha Elizabeth manson  
Beloved friend, daughter, and sister  
1995-2010  
We will remeber you  
We all love you'  
The Manson had pitched in some extra money and head het me, tuck,  
jazz, maddie, and Jack sign it as well as themselves.  
I realized I was alone and started walking back to where my car was  
parked and felt a hand on my shoulder.  
I turned and saw Sam.  
"Sam?" I asked  
"yea. Hi Danny" she smiled  
"Sam!" I yelled excitedly and pulled her into my arms.  
"Danny" she whispered into my chest.  
"why did you have to go?" I murmured, my voice filled with tears  
"I will explain when you join me. But for now, they are letting me  
come see you to say goodbye and say that I heard your speech" she said  
"did you like it?" I asked  
"it was beautiful Danny" she smiled  
"I love you Sam" I said  
"I love you to Danny" she replied  
"can you see your parents? They are heart broken" I asked  
"sure. If you can get them fast. I only have 5 minutes left" she replied  
I turned to walk away and couldn't find the will to move.  
"come with me?" I asked  
"okay" she smiled and grabbed my hand.  
"one thing, just incase my parents take up all our time." she said and  
pulled me into a passionate kiss. When we broke away she grabbed my  
hand again and we walked to find her parents. We found them, the last  
people here, hugging eachother.  
"mr and mrs Manson? There is someone here to say goodbye" I said  
They immediately spun around and when they saw Sam they hugged her  
tight. I backed away and they had their reunion and goodbyes. I felt a  
tap on my shoulder and turned around. Sam kissed me.  
"I love you Sam" I said and she disappeared with a final  
"I love you to Danny"


End file.
